


Take Off Your Belt.

by SpnKnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gay, J2, M/M, blowjob, really dirty talk, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnKnight/pseuds/SpnKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen whipped off his belt, and Jared knew what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Off Your Belt.

 

Jensen whipped off his belt and threw it to the side, biting his lip as he stared at Jared. He heard a small whine come from Jared and he smiled.

“Hmm. ‘mere baby.” Jensen growled. He unbuttoned his pants and Jared stood up from his chair to walk over to the half naked man.

“On your knees.” Jensen’s voice was deep and swimming in lust. He looked down at Jared and chuckled. The beanie was covered the younger man’s hair and he wanted to pull it. He tossed the beanie to the side and yanked Jared’s long shaggy hair, forcing his head to the side. He slid his pants down along with his tight boxer briefs. Jared was moaning into Jensen’s groin.

“Fuck.” Jared whispered to himself. He watched Jensen wrap his hand around his enormous length and stroke himself a few times. He heard Jensen growl and looked up to meet his bright green eyes. His pupils were blown, showing a thin line of candy apple green.

Jared stuck his tongue out and licked up Jensen’s shaft. He dipped his tongue into the slit and Jensen groaned quietly.

“Mmm, baby.” He tangled his fingers in Jared’s hair and forced his cock into his open mouth. Jared moaned around Jensen’s length and started sucking him hard.

“Fuck, Jar. Ah. You love my cock, don’t you.” Jensen growled, forcing Jared’s head down further, shoving his cock down his throat. Thankfully, Jared didn’t have a gag reflex.

Jared pulled back for a moment and looked up to Jensen. He nodded and took him back in. Jensen grabbed the sides of Jared’s head and started to pump his hips.

“Ah, fuck. Baby.” He hissed. “Your mouth feels so fucking good, god damn.”

Jared moaned. The vibrations drove Jensen wild and he started to thrust faster into Jared’s mouth and down his throat. He looked up and saw Jensen biting his lip and closing his eyes. Jensen ran a hand through his sweaty, spiky hair and reached back down for Jared.

“God damn. Fuck… fuck.” Jensen started to waver. “Gunna make me come, baby. You want that? You want my come in your mouth? Want me to fill you up?”

Jared whined around Jensen’s cock.

“Jared!” Jensen cried out as he came in Jared’s mouth and down his throat. Jared drank up every drop.

“You really love doing that, huh baby?” Jensen asked. Jared stood up and kissed Jensen hard, and he could taste himself on Jared’s tongue.

“You know it.” Jared laughed an evil laugh. “My turn.”

 

 

 

 

... i made this edit for the fic.

                                                                        

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are awesome.  
> deansbootyjams.tumblr.com


End file.
